Sparkle Boy
by tarynmunchkin
Summary: In a world where every second person is human-avian, lives a boy, known only as Sparkle Boy. He believes he's the most famous hybrid, but what happens when he meets the original winged kids, who are older now, and have taken interesting life paths?
1. Prologue

**Hi! Wow, my first story! I'm so excited!**

**Alright, I need to give recognition to my brother, Byron, for inspiring this story. He can be funny if he wants to... sometimes.**

**So here we go:**

There he sat – the amazing Sparkle Boy. He was famous for just one thing – his wings. Which is an interesting thing to be famous for in this era, where you could not walk one block down the street without passing at least ten people with wings.

But Sparkle Boy was... different, to say the least. Not one other person had wings like him, or powers. Heck, even the fact that he could get into the air with his tiny wings should be considered a miracle.

But I suppose I should get to the point – the reason he was so famous that even the ducks, stuck in the air traffic, where he was sitting now, couldn't help but stare.

Even the best of the best couldn't fight him because of his... wait for it... My Little Pony wings. Or, at least, that's what they have become known as.

They were rainbow coloured with sparkles that looked like tiny gems all over them and a couple bright red hearts, that stood out well among the pastel pinks, yellows and blues. His total wingspan was two feet across but, like I said, he somehow managed to stay in the air.

His...well, "special powers" included what they called 'pixie dust' that manifested from his wings when he got embarrassed, and the ability to make people laugh to death... literally.

So, all in all, he was a pretty interesting character. And all this doesn't even include his personality or appearance, besides the wings, that is.

But we'll get to that later. For now, I'll start with the story.

**I really can't resist, I have to, okay?**

**Preview for chapter 1 - The beginning, sort of:**

For some reason she seemed to know the answer:"Someone is coming to town for a visit. Apparently he's 'dangerous' or 'crazy' or something to that effect."

**PS: this chapter was just the prologue so the next chapter will be longer.**

**PPS: If there are any speling mistakes, please point them out because I tyed this chapter with a broken keyboard (I don't recomend it) and I don't have a beta yet.**

**R&R? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning, Sort Of

**A/N: Hi again! Welcome to chapter 1!**

**Okay, there aren't any Flock members in this chapter, yet. For this, I apologize, but this chapter was necessary. (I hate when I'm right) I can't just start the story like "Sparkle Boy was walking down the road and Nudge walked around the corner and said 'Hi'" It just doesn't work.**

**Again, I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes, but I only recently got a new keyboard and I didn't feel like typing it over. (I'm just lazy that way) So please point them out if you see any...**

**On with the story!**

**_________**

**What now?** Sparkle Boy thought to himself. He was sitting in air traffic among a lot of ducks. They'd just figured out it was him who was making gun sounds and not a hunter's gun, so, for now, his fun was over.

He seemed to be the only other human-avian in the air today but... How? There are always so many other people. That was strange. Normally there were loads of people 100 feet away from him. Sure, he hasn't seen anyone up close since his last Pixie Dust incident, but he could always see people in the distance... staring at him... laughing...

He couldn't remember ever being this bored! He didn't even have anyone, except ducks, to talk to. Then he remembered his old power – the reason his wings got the name that they did. He poked his shoulder and music started playing on full blast. But not just any music, a re-mixed version of the My Little Pony song!

The ducks obviously decided 'stuff this' because they scattered in all directions into the sky and then came back together into 'V' formations as they flew further away.

This reaction from his fellow flyers gave him an over-exaggerated amount of pleasure, considering he didn't understand why they flew away. You see, he was perfectly normal, sane, there was nothing unusual about him at all, and he'd earned his fame. In his own mind, at least. In everyone else's he was completely strange, the outcast, the mistake, the weirdo of all human-avians.

No one knew why. Maybe something went wrong at conception, like a malfunction in his brain chemistry. Maybe he was raised by psychopaths or he might have been dropped on his head as a baby. Whatever the reason, they knew he wasn't normal. Not even close to it.

Which was probably the reason he didn't have parents.

But the one thing they couldn't explain was his British accent. He had lived his whole life in the USA so it really didn't make any sense at all.

But the accent may explain his Beetles hair cut, just another aspect that lead everyone to believe he was a complete nutter.

Then he realised, because the ducks had flown away, that there was no more traffic. This would've been considered a delayed reaction by normal standards, but to him it was normality.

He decided to fly around to go see where everybody was.

He flew over the entire town but nobody was anywhere in sight, and he was so bored he thought his brain might just short circuit (as if it hadn't already), which led him to the idea of going to somebody's house. But who? It's not like he had any _real_ friends. Only adoring fans.

So he knocked on the first door he saw. The owner answered but, as soon as she saw who was standing at her door, she shut it fast.

This was repeated a couple times until he arrived at the door of a middle-aged woman. She didn't shut the door because of one reason – not _everyone_ knew him. Every human-avian knew him, of course, but normal humans just didn't seem to be interested in the human-avian culture. And this poor unsuspecting woman seemed to think he was cute, him being an eleven year old.

Sparkle Boy got right to the point – "Where is everyone?" he asked in his strong British accent.

For some reason, she seemed to know the answer: "Some person is coming to the town for a visit. Apparently he's 'dangerous' or 'crazy' or something to that effect. I don't remember his name – it was very strange."

Sparkle Boy stared at her.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked him politely.

He shrugged and walked way, leaving her very confused.

**I wonder who's coming? **He thought to himself as he walked off to where ever.

**A/N2: Two things:**

**1: From now on I will not remind you that Sparkle Boy has a British accent every time he speaks. You will just have to remember on your own.**

**2: I wanna see how many of you can guess who the 'dangerous, crazy old man' is? Put your guess in your review! I will mention your name in my credits next chapter, if you get it right. (I decided to start a 'credits' section, for everything and everyone that inspire me and/or make me happy. But it's only starting from next chapter because I forgot to write my list for the credits...Sorry.)**

**Please, please, please, PLEASE R&R! It makes me so happy. (No, I will not mention everyone who reviews in my Credits, okay? Get that out of your head right now) **


	3. Chapter 2 A Surprise For Fang's Fans!

**Hey again! How is everyone!**

**This chapter is a little strange. I only wrote it today, so I may have lost it a bit in a few places. Forgive me. I did have a keyboard that worked when writing this chapter though! YAY! And, of course, my lovely beta, Tummy Monster! Who betad for me on a very short notice. I LOVE you!**

**Now, my Credits:**

**Thank you Jezabel Raewin, for trying your luck with guessing who the crazy old man was. You were wrong, just BTW. But, it doesn't matter. You were the only one who tried.**

**Tummy Monster, I love you! You get the biggest thank you of all! For your unfair time limit of your betaing, and for the laugh we had together yesterday when Mr. Pederson noticed our unusual habit.**

**Thank you to the red squishy water rat thing from yesterday, for pleasing me so much. Well, that could be taken the wrong way...**

**And thank you to St. Fang of Boredom and Fang, for all our interesting conversations.**

**And Fang, for doing my bidding and hitting Iggy for me!**

**On with the story!!**

**_________________________________ **

When we last left Sparkle Boy, he was walking down the road, wondering who was coming to town. The woman had said the man was 'dangerous' or 'crazy'. But, now that he thought about it, how did _everyone_ know he was coming? Not even just the avians but the normal humans, as well.

_He must be really dangerous_, Sparkle Boy thought. Then he realised: _when_, exactly, is this man coming? If he really was dangerous, then Sparkle Boy was standing outside, in the middle of the road, completely exposed, with no witnesses!

The more he thought about it, the more scared he got. And soon, he had worked himself up into a panicky frenzy.

"Calm down, Boynr," He said to himself, using his, self proclaimed, birth name. "He won't just attack you for no reason."

Then his panic levels rose again, as he remembered the meaning of 'crazy'.

They rose even more when he heard the voice: "Are you Sparkle Boy?"

The voice was old, but smooth, like it wasn't often used.

"Who wants to know!?" Sparkle Boy shouted, trying to be intimidating. He felt more confident, now that he had realised where the voice was coming from: a small, dark alleyway between two houses.

And then, he heard footsteps coming from the alleyway, and _he_ stepped out, into the light.

It took Sparkle Boy a few moments to notice him, but then, all the memories of the stories he'd heard as a child, came flooding back to him.

"Is it really you?" he asked, shocked. The same way you'd feel if you met your favourite celebrity.

"Depends on who you're talking about," said the old man.

"Are you really Fang?" he asked, more specifically this time.

"Wow, you do know something," said the old man, sarcastically.

"Man, you've aged," said Sparkle Boy, bluntly.

And he had. He now had long, grey hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and wrinkles which marked scowls he'd worn when he was younger, but none from smiling.

Fang frowned, putting the wrinkles into place. "Well, it's not exactly my fault male hybrids age fast!" Fang said, or rather, shouted.

He and Iggy were the first to discover this when Max turned 15 and they turned 20. More or less.

"Sorry," Sparkle Boy said, a teeny bit scared now.

"But, I'm not here for small-talk," Fang said. "I actually came here to see if you are a worthy opponent."

"Don't beat me up!!!" Sparkle Boy shouted, panic rising again.

"Idiot," Fang muttered under his breath, then raised his voice for Sparkle Boy to hear. "Not like that! An air race!"

"Oh," he said, and flipped out his wings.

And then, his unusual power, of being able to make people laugh to death, was put into play, and Fang started laughing.

And laughing.

And laughing even more.

Sparkle Boy was clueless, having no idea he even _has _the power.

Fang was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. But, he's Fang, so he, eventually, managed to pull himself together.

Then he stood there, looking as intimidating as an old man can look, and then he flipped out his own wings. Only, it didn't work quite how he planned.

There was a shower of _grey_ feathers, and, once the cloud of feathers had cleared, his wings flopped to the ground.

At first, he looked shocked, then another scowl appeared on his face.

Sparkle Boy just stared at him, confused.

After a huge struggle, Fang managed to fold in his wings.

Then he turned around and walked right into a lamp post.

"(insert swearword here)!!!" he shouted, and stomped down the road, muttering to himself.

"Well, that was interesting," Sparkle Boy said, mostly to himself, and turned in the opposite direction, down the road.

**I apologize to all Fax fans for what I've done, that you don't know I've done, but that you might have your suspicions about.**

**Sorry.**

**I love all people who R&R, whether it's hateful or not.**

**So, PLEASE R&R, so that I can feel loved again. **


	4. Chapter 3 Down in Dark Places

**Hello, adoring fans! Chapter 4 already. Which reminds me: I owe an apology to all my regular readers for not posting on Wednesday. I have no excuses; it's just that you need to learn not to trust anything I say... ever. It's not that I don't want to be reliable, it's more along the lines of being really forgetful and only being able to write decently when my mood decides... or if something inspires me. In this case, it was my lovely beta and close friend: Tummy Monster! Which brings me to:**

**Credits:**

**Tummy Monster: for being my beta and inspiring the overall idea for this chapter! It was one of your regular strokes of genius.**

**Megann F: for being Max's assistant! Sorry I didn't ask for your consent... please don't kill me for this. (For those of you who don't know, in other words everyone, I now Megann personally... she goes to my school. That is why I fear for my life)**

**Jayne: for almost being Max's assitant. I decided against it because you hadn't read Max Ride yet, but now that you've crossed over to the dark side, I will find another way to work you in. Like as Gazzy's secret lover, or something. He's only about 45 to 50 something in this story. **

**___________________________ **

"Sigh," Sparkle Boy said.

Now stop reading, go over that last sentence again, realise that it makes no sense, and then let me tell you that I didn't make a mistake.

He had been bored ever since the almost fight with Fang a few days ago. He hadn't seen Fang since, but having seen him made something in his brain click: maybe the others are here too. All Fang's 'brothers and sisters'. He had heard of them in the stories he was told as a child.

But, so far, he hadn't seen one of them; hence, the 'sigh'.

So, right now, he was walking through town, being bored. He hadn't realised that he could walk right past one of them and not know, because he didn't have a clue what they looked like.

But, for those of you who believe in fate, it seemed to be on his side. He stepped around a corner and saw a shop he definitely didn't recognise, and, because he was majorly dyslexic, he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Pumper yourstelth – bigknee snaxter," he read aloud, slowly making out each word.

_Some people make no sense_, he thought, then went inside.

* * *

When he stepped into the shop, the bleached-blonde woman behind the desk stared at him, completely shocked.

"Are you lost?" she asked him.

"No."

"Is your mom here?"

"No, I want to see what you sell."

"Nothing for little boys, I'm afraid," she said with a chuckle.

"I wanna see," he said, determined.

"I don't think you do," she said, confused. "Unless you're older then you look."

"Who are you anyway?" Sparkle Boy asked, really getting annoyed.

"My name is Max. I'm the owner of this shop."

Sparkle Boy, in all his glorious stupidity, took a few moments to place the name, and then:

"Max!?" he shouted, really excited now. "_The_ Max?"

"Depends," she replied, amused.

"You're Max! Fang's wife!" Sparkle Boy shrieked, dripping with naivety.

"Uuh, we never got married," Max said. " Wow, I haven't heard about him in years."

"Aren't you together?" he said, honestly confused.

"None of your business."

"Oh... Well can you tell me what this shop is about?"

Max only just managed to contain her laughter. "I will call my assistant. I think her client just left. She will show – uh, tell you." She turned her head in the direction of a door behind the counter and called: "Megann!"

A young, strawberry blonde girl came out of the door behind the counter.

"Yes?" she asked Max, looking slightly peeved for being interrupted.

"This little boy wants to know what, exactly, you do for a living. Care to show him?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Megann whispered to Max, so that Sparkle Boy couldn't hear.

"He's too warped for it to cause any real damage," Max whispered back. "Take him into the workplace, if you don't have clients."

Then Max bent down to face Sparkle Boy. "Go with Megann. She'll sho—_tell_ you."

So Sparkle Boy followed Megann through the door she'd just come out of.

"Do you know what happened between Max and Fang?" Sparkle Boy asked. "She didn't tell me."

"As far as I know, she broke up with him when she turned 16," she said, slightly absent-mindedly. "The age difference became difficult, or something like that"

There was a moment of silence, then Megann spoke again: "So this is where we do the waxing, and this—"

"Waxing? Are you a wax-dummy factory?" Sparkle Boy asked in complete innocence.

"No. Wait, you don't know what we do here?"

"Nope!"

"We do bikini waxing," Megann said with a sheepish smile.

"What's that?"

"Okay, I think it's time you went home now," she said, gently pushing Sparkle Boy out the door and into the main room.

"I don't have a—" Sparkle Boy started, but, before he could finish, Megann had pushed him out of the shop.

She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it until she was sitting on the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief, then walked back through the door, to deal with her next client.

________________

_That was strange. I wonder why she reacted that way,_ Sparkle Boy thought.

"Two down, four to go!" he cheered, then strutted off, happy with himself.

**So I hope you liked it!**

**I need to apologize to all the Fax fans... Normally I'm all for romance, but I kinda worked myself into a corner with this story... sorry.**

**I hope you laughed your butt off. Personally this is my favourite chapter. Probably because I didn't create the idea. ^_^**

**See you Wednesday! For real this time... promise.**

**For my serious fans: You might want to reread, because I only revealed what was happening at the end but there were lots of jokes all through the story... just a thought. **


	5. Chapter 4 The Stylist's Secret Lover!

**Hey! **

**Uh, don't be mad, okay? I'm very sorry, but I was sick, and... Fine, I have no excuse for Wednesday's update, but I forgot what day it was on Saturday and I couldn't sign in yesterday. Sorry, again.**

**Credits:**

**Tummy Monster, as always for you just being my beta. You're the best! Any other beta would've moved to Antarctica to get away from me.**

**Kayla, one of my best friends, for being my secret lover of this chapter. You're awesome. Sorry I didn't ask permission. For everyone out there, a little info on Kayla: she really does have freakishly long eyelashes.**

**Phoenix Fanatic, for allowing me to do this:**

**Comment of the... uuh... Let's call it Comment biweekly, for those rare occasions that I do post when I'm supposed to.**

**Comment Biweekly:**

**Tummy Monster: **Plants are inbred. **It was a very blunt, random comment, but it was very funny for me. You probably don't get it, you kinda had to be there.**

**Sorry for the long A/N. **

"Why is it taking so long!?" Sparkle Boy yelled, very frustrated.

It had been a month since he'd met Max. He was still busy with his Flock Check List, and it had taken him this whole month since that last encounter to realise that his search from the air was fruitless.

And, so far, scouring the town from the air wasn't working.

"Guess I'll land; search from the ground," he said, entirely to himself.

He tucked his wings in, not all the way, but enough to allow him to fall quite quickly. He landed right in the middle of the road, no thought for cars, not that there weren't any.

He sauntered between the cars and onto the side-walk, not knowing his next decision would lead him to the next Flock-member.

He was now staring through a huge glass window, belonging to a modern looking building, at what he believed to be a barber shop, but was actually a hair salon

"That's not a bad idea, I guess I do need a haircut," he said, fingering his fringe, which was once short, but now longer then it should be, covering his fairly large ears.

He stepped through a large glass door, into the brightly coloured hair salon.

There were people everywhere, just waiting, all of them talking fairly loudly. The hair stylist was obviously famous.

It looked like there were only two stylists, and one assistant. The main stylist looked to be about 45, male, blonde. The assistant helping him, she was pretty and young, 20 something. She had dark hair and eyelashes that looked way too long to be natural, but were. She was wearing a short, orange dress, that showed off her perfect body.

The stylist pointed to something on the other side of the room and the young girl happily bounded off to fetch the bottle of whatever it was.

When she handed him the bottle, he slapped her butt, as she turned to walk away.

"Oh, Gazzy," she responded, teasingly, then giggled like a 4-year-old girl.

Wait a second! Did she say _Gazzy_? Sparkle Boy definitely knew who he was.

Sparkle Boy 'casually' walked across the room, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Are you Gazzy?" he asked in his sweetest voice, which, to the normal human ear, wasn't so sweet.

"Uh-huh," Gazzy said, then froze. "And who are you?" he said in a stern tone.

"Sparkle Boy," he said like a completely anti-social toddler, staring at the floor.

"Never heard of you," Gazzy said, focusing on his work again. "So unless you're an adult or are famous, you are leaving."

Sparkle Boy just stared at him, a look of awe in his eyes.

"Hello?" Gazzy asked, seriously confused

It didn't get through to Sparkle Boy who now had a drop of spit escaping out the side of his mouth.

"Kayla," Gazzy ordered, and the pretty assistant came over and took Sparkle Boy by the shoulders, her pretty, manicured nails digging painfully into his skin.

"Let go! I can walk on my own!" were the last words Sparkle Boy shouted before walking straight into the glass door, leaving him disorientated. Kayla came over and opened the door for Sparkle Boy, who walked out into the streets again.

He took out his note-pad from his pocket and put an 'X' next to the scribble representing Gazzy's name. (It was a scribble because Sparkle Boy was never educated in the art of reading and writing)

"That makes..." he counted the names on the note-pad, silently. "3 down, 4 to go!" he said, incorrectly, with the lack of knowledge he had about numbers, then he stuffed the note-pad back into his pocket and walked straight out into the road again.

**I almost forgot: To Poisonrose22.5, Fang is older the Max because, in my story, male hybrids age faster then the females. I should've made that clearer, huh?**

**I hope this made up for the late update, but I just need to let you know:**

**Tummy Monster inspired an idea, if I don't get at least 20 reviews, the Comment Biweekly will become the Comment of the Week, if you catch my drift. 20 isn't so hard, considering the amounts of hits. **

**So please, R&R? If you add some humour, I will create a Review Biweekly, too.**


	6. Chapter 5 BONUS CHAPPIE! Incl Total!

**Hi! This is considered a bonus chapter, because I wasn't going to include Total at all. But anyway.**

**Credits:**

**Emmafer, for not killing me. And this isn't just 'cause you might read this.**

**Tummy Monster, for being my beta.**

**Comment of the week:**

**My moms' boyfriend, Gavin: **You've tasted your mom's muffin? **Only really sick people will get this.**

**Review of the week:**

**Aleria14: **Me: If I add SOME humour. Why the heck do you think I review with this loser?

Iggy: Hey!

**Enjoy the bonus:**

"Are you sure about that?" Total asked as though Sparkle Boy was completely stupid.

"Yes, I am," Sparkle Boy replied, so sure of himself that Total almost believed him.

But I should explain how all this started.

Sparkle Boy had been sitting in a tree, reading over his Flock Check-list again and again. He had realised something was missing, but just couldn't find what it was.

"1-2-3-4-5-6," he counted out-loud. _That has to be right, _he thought. He just couldn't fault it, but there was definitely something wrong.

"They didn't have parents... They never had _permanent _friends... They never had a house, so they didn't have—wait a second. Total!!" he realised with a stroke of genious, a rare occasion.

He jumped out of his tree in excitement and dropped like a rock. He did a perfect face-plant into the ground beneath the tree, completely forgetting he had wings.

"Score!" he shouted as he got up and saw a rock a few inches from where his eye had made a mark in the ground. He smiled, proud of his good aim, then walked out from under the canopy of trees and into the sun to start his mission.

_Now, where would Total be? _He thought to himself. _The pound? It's worth a try._

He walked down the street, asking every second person he saw where the pound was. Eventually he got there.

"What type of dog was Total?" he asked himself, forgetting that Total could speak, and anyone who'd seen him wouldn't have cared what type of dog he was.

He walked up to one of the people who worked there, a youngish man, slightly chubby, who didn't look very happy with his life.

"I'm looking for a dog," he said, and the man he was talking to showed a look that said 'DUH!' but Sparkle Boy didn't notice.

"What type?" the man asked.

"Uuh... Black. Small. Oh! And he can talk." The man looked at Sparkle Boy as though he was insane. He wasn't entirely wrong.

"We have no dogs that can talk," the man said, trying to sound kind.

"Bye!" Sparkle Boy said, having never learnt manners.

_Where do I look now?_

He decided to go back to his tree and figure something out.

Now, I need to ask you a very important question: is it possible for this much irony to occur in one day?

Here's why I ask: he walked up to his tree and sitting underneath it, was Total.

"Hey, Total!" Sparkle Boy said, not affected by the strong insanity of the situation.

"And you are?" Total said warily, a bit saner than Sparkle Boy.

"Sparkle Boy," he replied, not as excited as he'd planned to be.

"Okay. And you know me... how?" asked Total.

"Well, you're Total. Who doesn't know you?" Sparkle Boy asked, honestly confused. It was _Total_, the only hybrid like himself.

"Everyone," Total answered, bluntly. "I tried to keep quiet for a while so that people would forget about me, but it obviously didn't work."

But, just then, Sparkle Boy remembered something: Fang had said that male hybrids age fast. So why was Total still alive, if he was half dog?

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sparkle Boy asked.

"No. Why?" Total asked in return.

"Because male hybrids age fast," Sparkle Boy explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

This sounded ridiculous to Total. He'd never heard anything like it, which brings us back to our first sentence.

"Are you sure about that?" Total asked as though Sparkle Boy was completely stupid.

"Yes, I am," Sparkle Boy replied, so sure of himself that Total almost believed him.

"I don't think so," Total said, getting annoyed now.

"Well, it's true," Sparkle Boy retaliated, he same way a three-year-old would.

"I don't have time for this," Total grumbled and trotted off into the forest.

"Thank you, come again!" Sparkle Boy said, waving to Totals' back and forgetting where and what he was. Then he climbed back into his tree and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 Old man with a guitar

**YAY! Chapter 6 already! Sorry it's late, but exams and everything...**

**This one will be the second last chapter in the whole of Sparkle Boy. At least I think it is, unless I've forgotten a Flock member. ^-^ No, I haven't forgotten Angel, she will be in the next chapter, obviously.**

**To answer fallingstar100: I have no idea why he's called Sparkle Boy. He can't sparkle. I think my brother, the person who inspired all of what Sparkle Boy is, invented the name.**

**Credits:**

**Tummy Monster, for being an awesome beta, and a great friend. Sorry, I'm all sentimental because we're going to different high schools next year. (Sob, sob)**

**All my reviewers and readers!! I love you guys! I broke my record for most hits on one day last chapter!! At the beginning of the month it was 29, and last chapter it was 94!!!**

**Comment of the week:**

**Emmafer****: I want an Iggy look-alike to make-out with! That would make me the happiest person in the world!**

**Reviewer of the week:**

**Tummy Monster: ****People who watch Lady Gaga excessively will get that "Have you tasted your mom's muffin?"**

* * *

"A concert?" Sparkle Boy asked. He was standing in the middle of a screaming, running crowd of girls.

"Yeah! But you wouldn't understand the importance of the world's most famous musician coming HERE!!" the young girl he was talking to screamed. Her eyes brightened just at the thought and her cheeks were flushed. She was so excited about this.

"Yup, you're right. I don't understand," Sparkle Boy said in response. The girl just rolled her eyes and started running along with the rest of the crowd.

Sparkle Boy looked around him, uncomprehending. He just couldn't understand why so many girls would be risking their lives in this stampede just to watch this person sing. But maybe if he went to see, he'd understand. So he flipped open his wings and they started fluttering like a moth's, and slowly lifted him into the air.

Once he was high enough he started following the crowd above their heads to get to the place where the concert is being held. There were other hybrids following the same direction with him, in the sky.

He reached a stage that was out in the open, in the middle of the town square. He stayed airborne and waited... and waited... and waited.

After about 10 minutes of waiting (he was fairly impatient) he flew a bit higher to get away from the noise of the screaming girls, which was getting louder, giving him a headache.

_I can't hear myself think! _He thought to himself. _How am I supposed to hear the music? I wonder what's behind the stage. _He thought, completely forgetting his rant.

He flew over the top of the stage and reached a deserted area, surrounded by buildings. Well, not completely deserted: there were two people standing in the small open area. One was a very beautiful, well dressed girl in stiletto heels and the other was a fairly old-looking man with a thick, grey beard. He was holding a plain-looking guitar.

Sparkle Boy _flew _down, for a change, and landed next to them. Instantly the 20-year-old girl got into a fighting stance and stepped between Sparkle Boy and the old man. Sparkle Boy first cringed in anticipation of a kick and then got into the feetal position on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'll never steal another cookie again!" he shouted, terrified.

"What?" the girl asked in confusion.

"I think he's fine, Nudge," the man said.

"I disagree," Nudge shot back. "He's obviously insane."

They laughed and Sparkle Boy got up off the floor and laughed too.

Sparkle Boy stopped abruptly as he realised what the old man had said.

"Nudge!?" he shouted as a question.

"Yes," said the old man. "She's Nudge, my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Sparkle Boy asked.

"Yes, again. I'm Iggy. The person everyone's here to see?

Sparkle Boy's eyes lit up. This meant that his Flock Check-list could have two more names crossed off it.

"No wonder everyone's here! If I'd known it was you I would've been part of that screaming crowd of girls!" Sparkle Boy said, smiling.

"Ooooookaaay..." Iggy said, hearing the weirdness of that sentence that Sparkle Boy missed.

"AAH!" Nudge screamed suddenly, looking at her watch. "You're on!"

"Gotta go, little boy. Why don't you watch the show?" Iggy said, invitingly.

"I will!" Sparkle Boy said, then took off into the air.

"Uuh, did you see his wings?" Nudge asked, dumfounded. But Iggy didn't answer. Nudge pulled her eyes away from the dot that was Sparkle Boy in the sky, to look at Iggy, only to see him lying, incapacitated with laughter, on the floor.

She just stared at him. He finally managed to regain his composure and sprinted onto the stage, wiping away a tear.

Sparkle Boy closed his ears as soon as the music started playing.

"What is this!?" he screamed.

"Rock and Roll, duh," the girl next to him said, barely inaudible above the noise, despite her raising her voice.

"Well, I'm outta here!" Sparkle Boy said as he took off into the sky.

Once he couldn't hear the music anymore, he took out his Flock Check-list and crossed off the two scribbles.

_I was wrong, I still don't understand, _he thought to himself, then flew all the way to the other side of town to get away from the music.

**Please R&R!!! I'll love you for the rest of your life!! Unless you don't want me to!!**

**PS: check out my profile! I put up all my upcoming fanfic summaries. Sorry, but there won't be a Max Ride fanfic. I have no inspiration for Max Ride, and I think I've been mean enough to them for a while. Also, after you read the summaries, please vote on the poll, too. Unless you don't give a damn. **


	8. Chapter 7 The End

**So it's time to say goodbye to Sparkle Boy. It's a little sad, considering this was my first fanfic EVER. Not just the first I put up on fanfiction, but also the first one I ever tried writing. Oh well.**

**Credits:**

**Tummy Monster, for being my beta.**

**All my fans, for being you.**

**And most of all: all my reviewers!!! I love you guys.**

**Comment of the week: **

**Tummy Monster when we were talking about what would happen if she got published: Yes, you will have to buy it so I can make money.**

**Reviewer of the week:**

**Tummy Monster again: Am I the only one who doesn't understand why they have 'menal'in 'sentimental' I mean, so because of that 'sentimental'means you're crazy. **

"So, so bored," Sparkle Boy said. He was walking down a small street that was bordered by trees on both sides, with his shoulders slumped and feet dragging.

"There was only _one _left!!" he shouted to the world. He was very upset about not being able to find Angel, the last Flock member on his list. He'd looked in every nook and cranny (which was definitely a talent of his, but also the reason he was missing half a finger), asked every person he saw (which is why he couldn't currently see out of his left eye. He was just a little bit too persistent) and scoured the entire town from the sky but found nothing.

He was feeling too sorry for himself to realise that the trees were limiting his vision, which would mean his demise. Yes, I'm serious.

Two very big men, with very big muscles to match, shot out from between the trees and gabbed Sparkle Boy by his arms. The one man put his hand over Sparkle Boy's mouth, and he tasted the dirt on it. Although he tried hard enough, he was much too scrawny to achieve anything with his struggling. All he did was thrash around, looking like a lizard trying to attempt a crocodile Death-roll.

The men pulled him through the trees, back the same way they had come. It was so dark between the trees that Sparkle Boy couldn't see what was right in front of him. He didn't even wonder how the men were managing to run through these trees without hitting something.

They moved through the trees like a wild cat, dodging every tree that threatened to get in their way.

Then out of nowhere they ran straight out into the blinding light. At first, Sparkle Boy couldn't see anything, the light burning his eyes so much that he had to keep them closed.

Eventually he managed to open them and about 10 metres away, was a palace. It was beautiful and tall, made of stone and edged with shining gold swirls. It stood out in this open field covered in yellow daisies like a set from a medieval movie, to the extent that Sparkle Boy could hardly resist looking over his shoulder to check for dragons; the only thing stopping him was the big, intimidating men that he knew he would see there.

It's round towers, connecting to the main square of the building, looked as though they could touch the clouds, but there was no way to tell for sure because the sun was shining perfectly on the field, sprinkled with dew, making it look like a dream the way it sparkled. It was, by far, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

They quickly closed the distance between them and the palace, Sparkle Boy wanting noting more than to be able to walk through the long, daisy invaded grass and feel the dew on his feet. Although the men were much taller than him and had carried him the entire way with Sparkle Boy about 3 feet above the ground.

As they ran the last steps and stood only a meter from the palace. Sparkle Boy could see the true detail in every part of the palace: every stone used to build it was carved with pictures too detailed to make out and the doors had an entire story engraved in them in writing, the huge windows were all stained glass images making up beautiful pictures, and wherever a wall began or ended it was bordered with intricate golden swirls and spirals, more detailed then he'd noticed before.

They took him through the doors that must have come out of a fantasy book and entered the palace. The floors were tiled with grey marble and there was a staircase bordering the entire wall, moving in a circle higher and higher up the circular walls. At regular intervals there would be a door at the side of the red velvet carpet staircase, each probably leading to another beautiful room.

The room was almost completely empty except for one potted plant right next to the door, in a round red copper pot also engraved with all sorts of pictures. There were huge double-doors on the opposite side of the room, also telling a story of its own.

They walked straight through them and into a room, covered in everything pink. The beautiful stained glass windows were half covered with flowing pink drapes that were not managing to stop the different colours from dancing on the light pink coloured walls, creating beautiful patterns.

There was a four-poster bed, also draped with bright pink chiffon material, matching the drapes. The carpet was fluffy and pink, looking like some dead mythical creature... a Pinkymammoth.

Every surface was covered with every kind of stuffed animal you could imagine, most of them pink or white.

But the thing that stood out most was the throne on a pedestal, right in the middle of the room. It was facing the door, shining silver and also engraved with pictures, cushioned with pink velvet. On it, sat a girl, about 17-years-old. She was wearing a soft, slightly loose dress, surprising Sparkle Boy by being bright yellow, just like the daisies in the field. The girl's golden curls hung next to her face, reaching her tummy and her big, blue eyes shone in the light from the window.

"Aah, Sparkle Boy," she said like a queen. "You were very hard to find, you know?"

"You were looking for me?" Sparkle Boy asked caught off guard.

"Yes. I heard about you from my men over there," she said calmly, her voice almost a purr. "You seem very famous. Almost as famous as me!" She smiled like an angel... and began ot laugh like a maniac.

"Apparently..." said Sparkle Boy, very confused, as usual.

"He, he," she giggled. "Well, I don't like it when people become more famous than I am, and the thing is, there are just so many famous people in the world I don't think I'll be able to keep up with killing them all one at a time..."

For the first time in his life, Sparkle Boy understood what she was getting at. "So you're saying you're going to kill everyone?"

"Yup!" she said with a smile. You see, as Angel's power to read minds became stronger it drove her insane. Now all she was an empty shell of what she used to be.

"How?" Sparkle Boy asked, completely unfazed by the idea.

"Come with me," she said, getting up off her throne and walking out the room. Sparkle Boy walked out to, and followed her.

They walked up the staircase. Up and up and up, all the way to the top. When they got to the last door – Sparkle Boy gasping for air - she opened the door. At first Sparkle Boy couldn't see, but it only took a few minutes to adjust, and when they did he stared blankly at what he was supposed to be looking at: a huge round metal ball.

"Let me explain," the girl said. "This, believe it or not, is a bomb. It is big and powerful enough to blow up the entire world, which is exactly my plan."

_Oh no, _Sparkle Boy thought. Despite this, he still wasn't getting the full extent of this dilemma.

The girl went over to a string.

"All I have to do is pull this string, and what better time to do this then right now?" she smiled that angelic smile and picked up the thick string. "Start the countdown!"

A green light flickered to life and started counting down from 10.

Sparkle Boy just stood there, completely dumbfounded.

_Where is the part where he makes the whole situation worse, if that's possible? _You ask?

Well...

"Wait, who are you?" Sparkle Boy asked, making the biggest dumbass move ever made.

"I'm Angel!!" she said and pulled the string not caring how many seconds were left on the clock.

And that was the end of it all. That was how the littlest of the world-saving flock destroyed the world.

**Thanx for your support! Obviously there won't be a sequel, so don't even ask. I hope you guys really enjoyed the story! **

**I will post a new fanfic next week, so for my fans: don't forget to take a look! (I don't know which fanfic it's gonna be yet so if you want to know you'll need to keep track on your own) I hope you loved it!! **

**C Ya!**


End file.
